Control Of Darkness
'Description' 'Summary' *Minimum Tame Rate is equal to the Maximum Tame Rate on the number right above. (Min.Weak = Max.Normal). **Minimum Tame Rate for Boss monsters is 0%. *Where it states 100% for Weakest is if the monster HAS 0''' combat power, otherwise it will be below that. *Please note the following percentage are the "highest" possible rate for the WEAKEST monster of that level. **Ex: With rank F CoD you have 5% to 7.5% chance to tame a Awful monster depending how high or low their CP is. **EX#2: With rank F CoD you have 0% to 5% chance to tame a Boss monster depending how high or low their CP is. *'''Tendering Potions have no effect on the success rates 'Details' Bug: Certain monster (Like archers) or the more monsters you control with this skill will make your game very unresponsive. *'This skill is exclusively for Dark Knights.' *'This skill Can be used to obtain the who Seduced a Succubus title.' **(Animal Taming is an alternative method to obtaining the title) *The success rate of the skills is: **'Success rate = (10 + (Rank of CoD * 5)) / Enemy's CP * Player's CP' ***''*(Rank of CoD * 5) also applies to Animal Training'' *Requires a Black Fomor scroll for each attempt. Can be bought from Stewart in Dunbarton or Pero in Rabbie Arena Lobby (990g each or 9990 a stack). *This skill can tame ANY monsters in game. *Tamed monsters are ignored by players (except in PvP) and enemies. However if they act as a tank (interrupt fighting rhythm) they will be attacked. *A monster will last longer the weaker it is, also adding the extra duration of the skill's rank. *You can unsummon tamed monsters. *May use any AI script **Default AI Effects: ***'Auto Attack Mode' (Will auto detect monsters and attack unopened Mimics) ***'Collaborative Attack Mode' (This AI will automatically be set as default, mainly used to "gang up" or support) ***'Healing Mode' (This AI is useless unless the monster has Healing) ***'Command Mode' (Useless. Do not use) *They do not function or count as pets (You can't tell them to attack a specific target or use a certain skill). *Can be used in PvP, as well as become vulnerable to other players to target. *You will not receive any drops from taming other than Dungeon Keys. *Will cause the dungeon to be 'cleared' if used on the last monster of the dungeon. *Certain monsters may have and use skills their regular monster AI doesn't contain: **Ogre Warriors can use Windmill. **Black Ship Rats can use Lightning Bolt. **Imps & Flying Swords can use Icebolt and Windmill. **Wisps can use Icebolt Firebolt, and Windmill. **Bats can use Smash and Counterattack. *If you tame a monster under the "resting" position, then it cannot go unrested and cannot attack and will provide no use. *If you tame a monster with another monster mounted onto it, you will not be able to attack the mounted monster, but it will be able to attack you. 'Usages' *Passively damage other monsters (They are ignored by other monsters). *You may sketch tamed monsters. *The best way to kill the Arch Lich is by taming Bomb Steeds and explode them at Lich. You may mount on them and force them to self destruct. 'Notes' Category:Transformation